Household dishware is commonly washed by first manually rinsing the dishware in a sink followed by washing of the dishware in an automatic dishwasher. The dishware may be rinsed by manually grasping the dishware with one hand while applying a sponge, brush or cloth with dishwashing soap to the dishware. However, the dishware may have a tendency to inadvertently slip from the hand of the washer, potentially breaking the dishware in the sink.
Dishwashing gloves may be donned by a person washing the dishware, in order to protect the user's hands from prolonged exposure to water and dishwashing soap chemicals. Conventional dishwashing gloves normally include an inner fabric which is coated by an outer rubber material. The fabric provides a soft touch to the user's hands, while the outer rubber material renders the gloves impermeable.
Although the rubber materials used to manufacture the outer rubber coating or layer is somewhat non-slip, it has been observed in practice that the rubber may become slippery under wet conditions, resulting in the aforementioned problem of the dishware inadvertently slipping from the hands of the person.
Another drawback of manual dishwashing is that the user must concentrate not only on securely holding the dishware, but also on correctly gripping the sponge, brush or cloth with respect to the dishware in order to achieve optimum dishwashing results.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an improvement to current dishwashing or cleaning gloves which is capable of facilitating the task of dishwashing when wearing a pair of dishwashing or cleaning gloves.